Skirrihd
Skirrihds – < hawk people > Skirrihds are a fierce race of hawk people. They are semi-tribal in nature, though exhibit a strong racial bond if pressured by outsiders. They are the beloved of the Goddess Ihsheeihd, Goddess of the Sky. Skirrihds are incredibly fond of glass and will trade trinkets and pelts to obtain it. They make good rangers as most are skilled with a bow. +2 Strength , +2 Wisdom , -2 Charisma Skirrihd base land speed is 30 feet. • Medium: As Medium creatures, Skirrihds have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Wing-Aided Movement: Skirrihds can use their wings to help with movement even if they can’t fly yet. The extra lift from her wings gives a Skirrihd a +10 racial bonus on Jump checks. • Gliding (Ex): A Skirrihd can use her wings to glide, negating damage from a fall of any height and allowing 20 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Skirrihds glide at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). Even if a Skirrihd’s maneuverability improves, she can’t hover while gliding. A Skirrihd can’t glide while carrying a medium or heavy load. If a Skirrihd becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair, her wings naturally unfurl and powerful ligaments stiffen the wings. The Skirrihd descends in a tight corkscrew and takes only 1d6 points of falling damage, no matter what the actual distance of the fall. • Flight (Ex): When a Skirrihd reaches 5th level, she becomes able to fly at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). A Skirrihd can’t fly while carrying a medium or heavy load or while fatigued or exhausted. Skirrihds can safely f ly for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier (minimum 1 round). They can exert themselves to fly for up to twice as long, but then they’re fatigued at the end of the flight. Skirrihds are likewise fatigued after spending a total of more than 10 minutes per day flying. Because Skirrihds can glide before, after, and between rounds of actual flight, they can remain aloft for extended periods (even if they can only use flight for 1 round at a time without becoming fatigued). Every level after 5, a Skirrihd gains the ability to fly for one additional consecutive round in addition to their Constitution modifier. At 7th level and every two levels after that, a Skirrihd may add an additional 30 seconds to the total amount a Skirrihd may fly each day before becoming fatigued. A Skirrihd with flight can make a dive attack. A dive attack works like a charge, but the Skirrihd must move a minimum of 30 feet and descend at least 10 feet. A Skirrihd can make a dive attack only when wielding a piercing weapon; if the attack hits, it deals double damage. A Skirrihd with flight can use the run action while flying, provided she flies in a straight line. • Unerring Direction: Skirrihds have an instinctive sense of which direction is north, even when they are underground or otherwise unable to see the sky or other visual cues. Beyond the Material Plane, this ability doesn’t function. • Low-Light Vision: A Skirrihd can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. A Skirrihd retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. • +2 racial bonus on Climb and Perception checks. Skirrihds have strong grips with both hands and feet, and their eyes are unusually keen. · Weapon Proficiency: Skirrihd receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the ranseur, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. • Automatic Languages: Common and Skirrihd. • Bonus Languages: Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. • Favored Class: Ranger . A multiclass Skirrihd’s ranger class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty.